


Generic Fishing Trip

by underhandlilies



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Final Fantasy VIII - Freeform, Fishing, Fluffy, M/M, Oceans, Seifer - Freeform, Seifer Almasy - Freeform, Slash, Slight OOC, Zell, Zell Dincht - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underhandlilies/pseuds/underhandlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer had been looking forward to catching a movie, somewhere seedy and shady where he could thoroughly "watch the movie" with Zell. Instead, he got to meet Zell's bio dad and get dragged out on a fishing trip. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generic Fishing Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozurashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/gifts).



> Hi there, rozurashii! I'm afraid I might've run off in the wrong direction with what you were expecting from this prompt, but I hope you'll like it, maybe a little, anyways. Seifer comes off as a little... SeeD (seedy). ._. Anyways! I wish I could've done better with this, so please forgive me! 
> 
> Request:  
> Seifer/Zell. Meeting the parents. Can be post game or during the series, author's choice about who is meant by 'parents'. It is in my head canon that Zell's dad is alive and is a fisherman, if that helps!

“What the hell, Dincht.” Seifer said flatly, bracing his boots against the floor of the boat. It was more a statement than a question. He was already here, and already in a boat roughly thirty or more feet from shore, along with a boyfriend who had never mentioned that he knew how to pilot a boat.

Across from him, Zell quirked the nervous grin that let Seifer know he was in way too deep. “So…hey, I never did mention my bio dad, did I?”

“No,” Seifer replied. “You didn’t, chicken-wuss.”

Seifer hadn’t known Zell’s real parents---or parent, since he’d only seen one---were still alive until Zell had put himself in charge of the motorcycle for the day. Seifer had been planning to maybe catch a movie, somewhere shady and seedy where he could fiddle around with Zell’s jeans button and thoroughly “watch the movie” with no one “watching”. Zell had had other ideas, which now involved Seifer with no land under his feet.

Seifer tightened his grip on the fishing rod. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to fish---he did plenty of that with Raijin and Fujin. He just couldn’t really grope Zell in this position.

Zell, meanwhile, seemed ecstatic. His dad, a big bleach-blonde surfer, or so he’d appeared to Seifer, had welcomed them both with just as much enthusiasm and back slapping. He’d supplied Seifer with an empty, fishy smelling bucket, Zell with live, wriggling bait, and the both of them with a dangerously rocking rowboat. There was no playing with Zell’s buttons, any of them, while they were both teetering back and forth.

So here he was, just across from Zell, holding his own fishing rod after he’d managed to spear his worm through on the hook.

And he was pissed.

Zell could sense it, because he immediately leapt into nervous conversation.

“Wow. I can’t believe I never mentioned it, you know? You know how I was in the orphanage? My parents just were a little hard-pressed at keeping me, and didn’t really have enough money to give me stuff for school. The orphanage would provide that, and I’d come to them on weekends. Don’t you remember when I’d leave on weekends?”

Seifer, actually, didn’t remember. His memories from the orphanage were still a blur, and he actually betted that Zell didn’t clearly remember anything either. Begrudgingly, he tried not to let it show on his face.

“So…” he began, trying not to look too put-off, “Where’s your Mom, idiot?”

Zell’s face fell. “She’s not here…”

Oops. Seifer had obviously stepped somewhere he wasn’t supposed to. He quickly tried to back step. “I’m sorry, man, I didn’t---”

“---because she’s at a fishing show!” Zell finished. “Selphie offered to fly her over there for the weekend. I’m sorry it had to be on the weekend you were visiting, though, I wanted you to meet her!”

Seifer growled, casting out his line further. He hated fishing.

“Got a bite!” Zell said cheerfully. He braced his feet against the boat, reeling in, and then pulling. The fish that flopped in the bottom of the boat was pretty well-sized, and Zell was obviously proud as he scooped it into the bucket.

“Look, see?” he said proudly. “Can’t you tell that I’m my Dad’s son?”

The fish wriggled uncomfortably in the bucket. Seifer stood up, rocking the rowboat.

“Whoa whoa whoa, hey!” Zell grabbed onto Seifer’s leg, trying to hold him steady.

“I can swim, shorty,” Seifer grunted, shifting. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to stand up; the boats he was on were usually steadier than this one. “I gotta bite.”

It seemed big, too. Seifer slowly reeled it in, taking smug satisfaction with the impressed look on Zell’s face, before giving one final tug, landing his catch in the bottom of the boat.

There was a tense moment of silence before Zell started snickering.

“Shut it, chicken-wuss,” Seifer growled dangerously. He picked up the end of the line, watching the little creature on the hook flop around miserably.

“The look on your face,” Zell gasped out. “You looked so shocked!”

“I said _shut up!_ ” Seifer reached out his foot, kicking Zell’s shin. He began reeling the line back in.

“It’s too small,” Zell said, sobering up a little. “You should throw it back.”

“Naw,” Seifer snarled, holding his catch, which had stopped moving, up to the sun. “I had a taste for _sardine_ , since it seems I won’t be having _chicken_ in that _shared room right over your Dad’s_ tonight.”

Zell flushed, choosing to ignore the rest of Seifer’s sentence, instead watching him release the little fish in the bucket with the big fish. The big fish wriggled over to examine and maybe gobble, but jerked back, squirming as far as it could against the side of the bucket away from the newcomer. The little fish swam happily in widening circles. Zell frowned. “Y’know, it doesn’t really look like a fish. It looks kinda like a salamander _and_ a fish.”

“Salamanders don’t mate with fish, that’s just gay.” Seifer rolled his eyes when Zell winced at his choice of language. He reached his finger into the water, flicking the little fish. “Stop swimming around like that, I’m going to eat you.”

The little fish jerked away from the finger, poked its surprisingly salamander-like head above water, and let out a small, expressive cry of woe.

Nothing happened.

“Dude,” Zell said, his leg bouncing nervously as he stared. “Fish don’t make sounds like that. I should know.” He looked up sharply. “Seifer, throw it back.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Seifer shot back, already casting out another line.

“It’s not a fish, and I said throw it back!” Zell stood up, about to make his point, when a sudden shove rocked the boat. Before they could react, another, stronger shove came again, sloshing water out of the side of the bucket.

“Seifer!” Zell yelled out, clutching the sides of the boat. “Throw it back _now_!”

“Okay, okay!” Seifer said back. “Geez.” He reached for the bucket…

…and a last, particularly hard shove tipped the boat completely over.

Seifer heard a panicked yell as Zell went over. The bucket sloshed out, and he saw the big fish splash away to freedom. He also saw something big and shadowy, with huge, black eyes, watching him just beyond the rowboat.

Seifer hadn’t been lying when he said he knew how to swim. He surfaced a second before Zell did, and pulled him over to hold onto the boat, even when Zell protested that he knew how to swim.  
“It’s the little fish!” he gasped. “Is it out?”  
“Why are you still gibbering about that fish?” Seifer growled. “Are you all right? There’s something in the water---”

Zell, instead of clinging to Seifer, was once again showing his short attention span, splashing over to the bucket and looking inside.

“It’s not in there,” Seifer said darkly. Zell looked confused, so Seifer pointed at his soaked jeans. The little thing was growling, tugging at his knee with a determined air.

“It’s not a fish,” Zell said, stating the obvious. “It’s that thing’s baby.”

“Since when have you been the monster expert?” Seifer grumbled, trying not to disturb the growling baby.

“Since I became a SeeD before you. No ‘fense, man,” he quickly added, seeing Seifer starting to glower.

Seifer grunted, grabbing Zell’s arm and moving him away from the little fish. It stared up at them for a moment, and then flopped back into the water. A shadow passed by a moment later, making Seifer feel especially vulnerable in the water. He waited for Zell to help him flip the boat back over, and then they helped each other back into the body of the boat.

Seifer watched Zell out of the corner of his eye. Even though Zell flopped in the bottom of the boat much like the fish had, he didn’t look like a fish; he looked more like Seifer’s boyfriend in wet clothes. And Seifer had done what Zell had wanted for the most of the day.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zell complained, a little half-heartedly, as Seifer pinned him to the bottom of the boat.

“Watching a movie,” Seifer smirked, kissing Zell’s shoulder. “Besides. If I can’t do anything tonight, I’d rather just do it right now.” He kissed Zell roughly, nudging his tongue inside, but Zell remained limp and inactive. It became rather sloppy, but not in an equal way like Seifer wanted.

“What’s your problem?” he finally asked.

“I don’t want to,” Zell said. “The boat smells like fish, we’re both wet, we just got attacked by a mini-monster and a big one, and I’m not feeling it.”

“Where do you think all those innuendoes about oceans and boats and being all wet came from?” Seifer snarled. “You’re going to get it on with me, and you’re going to do it now.”  
"None of the innuendo mentioned fishy smells." Zell raised an eyebrow, challenging and unimpressed.

All they really ended up doing, since Zell would probably never be in the mood, was taking off their shirts and draping them over the sides of the boat. The fishing rods, lifejackets, and anything else rolling in the bottom of the boat was long gone. Since Seifer couldn’t get any action, he ended up holding Zell from behind as Zell rowed back to shore.

“So.” Zell began, a little sheepishly. “When do I get to meet your folks?”

Seifer smirked. “Not too long from now. I was thinking next weekend.”

“That’s cool!” Zell said, oblivious. He leaned his head back, kissing Seifer. Seifer took advantage of it, finally getting his tongue inside Zell’s mouth.

Yeah. Zell was going to meet Seifer’s ‘rents, alright, but he wouldn’t be seeing as much of them as he would be touring the sound proof room downstairs. His parents were really dedicated to their son's interests.

Seifer grinned into Zell’s neck. Maybe this trip hadn’t turned out so bad…


End file.
